


Génération Z

by Kalincka



Series: Les Héros qui respirent [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Memes, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Shuri ne pensait pas que revenir à la vie impliquait repartir en guerre.Encore moins qu’un adolescent de son âge se trouverait aussi sur le champ de bataille.





	Génération Z

 

— Ce sont des blasters ? s’exclame Peter tout en gluant un nouvel extraterrestre au sol, juste avant qu’elle ne le carbonise.

Shuri n’a pas forcément le temps d’expliquer la logique des armes dernier cri qu’elle porte aux poings, mais la voix de Peter lui arrache un sourire fier d’elle-même – elle peut, c’est elle qui les a fabriquées.

— Ouais, des réacteurs à puissance ionique !

— Trop cool !

Spiderman envoie un nouveau Chitauri dans les airs, et au moment où il retombe, un blaster le propulse à l’autre bout de la planète où ils se trouvent, avant qu’il ne s’encastre brusquement dans un rocher. Shuri note, au milieu de l’adrénaline de la bataille, que la combinaison de leurs deux pouvoirs semble grandement synchronisée. Un coup d’œil lui indique que son frère vient de terrasser l’extraterrestre qui a manqué de décapiter Captain America.

Il lui faut juste tester quelque chose avant de s’associer à ce garçon.

— Hey, Spiderboy ! crie-t-elle en pointant le Chitauri qui lui fonce dessus.

Elle déclenche une salve d’énergie qui l'envoie vers le haut, là où l’araignée se balance, et elle hurle assez fort pour que T’Challa l’entende :

— _This bitch empty!_

Il faut très exactement deux secondes à Peter pour qu’une toile s’amarre sur le corps de l’alien ; une de plus pour que son bras prenne violemment son élan, et la moitié d’une dernière, enfin, pour que leur agresseur soit propulsé si vertigineusement haut que Shuri est sûre qu’il a quitté leur atmosphère.

Un cri triomphant et terriblement familier s'élève dans les airs.

— _YEET!_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est revenue à la vie, Shuri éclate de rire.


End file.
